regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Transformers Zone
Plot The Deceptihogs launch an attack on Planet Zone. Transcript *(The episode starts at space where everything is quiet, until Zelok (Shockwave form), Argan (Predaking form), Wesod (Laserbeak form) with a group of several Deceptihog troopers appeared as they were flying in space) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': According to the scanner, there sould be another planet called Zone. *'Wesod (Laserbeak)': That is what I thought because I can smell it from a lightyear away. *'Argan (Predaking form)': We better arrived on this planet because I am ready to kick somebuttcheeks. If you know what I mean... *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Anyway, we shall find it before the heroes found out, besides, the Lords told us to find Zone and invade it. Besides, we should be arriving at Zone about right now. (Sees Planet Zone) And I was right. Now then, I am going to contact the Empire/Deceptihog leaders. (Contacts Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)) Mh lord, we have successfully found Zone, shall we have a chane to invade the planet. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': (Contacting Zelok) Of corse Zelok, while you do that, I shall send some reinforcements in case some of the decepihog troops have fallen. *(On Planet Zone, the Deceptihogs invade Planet Zone) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Thats right humans, run away, but we will still inslave you all! *(A Deceptihog trooper captures Cain and Akira) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': We got those humans captures you want it, *(Overlord (Masterforce), Abominus, Menasor, Violen Jiger, Devastator, Trypticon, Predaking, King Poseidon, Bruticus and BlackZarak arrives) *'Overload (Masterforce)': Well done, Zelok. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': I should be able to shield the planet and make the hero notfications signal go offline by deeactivating the hero systems. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Red (Optims Prime form)': Well, it is a peaceful day on planet Earth and no sign of any Deceptihogs. *'Green (Grimlock form)':Thats right because I don't want a dayoff to be ruined by some stupid Deceptihogs. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Yeah. *(Victory Saber, Galaxy Shuttle, Holi, Pīpō, Fire, Boater, Moonradar, Rabbicrater, Star Cloud, Windrim, Big Shot, Whisper, Nightflight, Sidetrack, Flak, Gingham, Black Heat, Sunrunner, Dai Atlas, Sonic Bomber, Tailspin, Swindler, Roadhandler, Deadhour, Road Hugger, Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Landcross, Metalhawk, Lander, Lightfoot, Ranger, Road King and Emusa arrives) *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Hey, guys look, more Autobots! *'Green (Grimlock form)': Meh, hoefully it isn't a Deceptihog problem. *'Victory Saber': Cain and Akira are captured by Deceptihogs. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Facepalm himslef) Ughh, why must the Deceptihogs ruined our time to relax? Come on Autobirds, we have to save their homeworld and the 2 humans that they capture. *'Green (Grimlock form)': I am not sure if you realize something but I think those stupid Deceptihogs just had to plant a forcefield like shield to block us from the planet. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Help us to stop Deceptihogs together. *'Flak': We will no matter what. *'Red (Optumus Prime form)': Autobirds, Autobots, roll out! *(Back at Planet Zone which now has a dark like purple energy like electrical force field/shield around the planet, the Ma Autobird Ship approaches) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Dear God, the Deceptihogs already placed a sheld like forcefield to prevent us from saving the planet, if only we could break that shield. *'Sonic Bomber': How are we gonna do that? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How should I know? Do any one of you got any plans to break the shield down? *'Boater': We can use our ship it has to break the shield down. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Great idea. Trivia *Overlord (Masterforce), Abominus, Menasor, Violen Jiger, Devastator, Trypticon, Predaking, King Poseidon, Bruticus and BlackZarak are working for the Empire. *Victory Saber, Galaxy Shuttle, Holi, Pīpō, Fire, Boater, Moonradar, Rabbicrater, Star Cloud, Windrim, Big Shot, Whisper, Nightflight, Sidetrack, Flak, Gingham, Black Heat, Sunrunner, Dai Atlas, Sonic Bomber, Tailspin, Swindler, Roadhandler, Deadhour, Road Hugger, Road Caesar, Grand Maximus, Landcross, Metalhawk, Lander, Lightfoot, Ranger, Road King, Cain, Emusa and Akira got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers